


Low Life

by elninhoe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elninhoe/pseuds/elninhoe
Summary: ❝we come into this worldwith closed eyes andsome continue to livetheir life that way.❞





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a chance i won’t continue writing this story bc though i like the plot, i just don’t know

"Por favor careful with my arm, y'all fucked it up last time already." Marco said to the security man on his left dragging him to wherever they were going. "Ah, anger management issues? Understandable, hermano, however you gotta be nice to me. Yes? Gracias, gracias."

One of the men holding him opened a huge door, revealing a darker room which to Marco seemed the same size as the door. Confused he looked around as the men put him down in a chair in front of someone unknown, but not as Marco minded it.

The security left shortly after securing Marco, making sure he wouldn't leave. Marco was smiling as if it was something normal and it was; he was well known by these people. Considered them almost his second family, only a lot more abusive than his real family.

There was a glass panel in between Marco and the stranger who appeared to unconscious. At least, Marco assumed he was unconscious, but he couldn't hear any breathing or see any movement. His head was hanging to the right side, mouth was open a bit and blood was dripping out of it. The other side where there was less blood was slowly turning a pale bluish-grey.

His white shirt wasn't as white as it used to be, now partly covered in blood and dirt. The rest of his body was hidden behind a desk, but Marco thought that waist up he was looking pretty fine; black hair that was gelled perfectly expect for a loose curl hanging in front of his face, some facial hair that made him look more mature and his skin was just like his own. Marco definitely didn't mind staring at him until someone came to them and did whatever they were planning to do now to try and take Marco down as they have tried many times before, but failed in.

Marco's staring was interrupted by the creaking of the heavy wooden doors. It opened slowly, revealing a man who showed no expression on his face when greeting the conscious one of the two. Leaning against the door, he had a raspberry-flavoured popsicle sticking out from his mouth. He looked absolutely lean and tall on his semi-formal attire, pressed black trousers hung lowly around his waist and white sleeves rolled up just above his elbow, leaving the top most of his shirt unbuttoned. His dark hair was tousled, fairly tossed backward and uneven strands sticking against his sweaty forehead.

"Asensio." the man Marco guessed to be somewhere in his early thirties said and Marco smiled happily back at the man, trying to wave with his hand tied down. The man let out a _hmph_ sound while taking a seat in between the two of them.

"Nice to know I am a celebrity around here, known by everyone and also talked about continuously. Really y'all should just write fanfiction about me." Marco loudly said, like he always does. The man rolled his eyes at the young Spaniard.

"That technique didn't work the last time, you think it's going to work this time?" The man stood up, walking behind the guy Marco didn't know. "Look at what happened to this friend of ours, poor guy didn't know how to be..."

He stopped, searching for a word to describe the guy. Marco used the short time he had to look the room for any exits he could run towards if he manages to somehow get himself untied from the mental chair he was seated in. The belts around his wrists were hurting him, but he wasn't expecting comfort. So far, this has been the chillest day he has spent in this building he barely knew how to call.

The man seemed to notice Marco was checking the room and without hesitating, smacked him hard enough to make Marco feel the same pain of the hand against his cheek for the rest of the day possibly. Marco remained as stoic as he could, hissing a little bit when the hand touched his face.

The man sighed deeply before going back to stand behind the guy, pulling his fingers through the dark locks of the still unconscious guy. Even when the man tightened his grip and started pulling his head around, letting it make circles and other movements Marco couldn't really describe, he remained unknowing of what was happening to him.

"Look, Asensio." The man looked at Marco and for maybe the first time since he has entered the building two years ago, he saw worry in someone's eyes. It made him suspicious, but he didn't question it much.

"This guy... no one knows where he's from, what his meanings are or even his name. There's a risk he might be dangerous, so when he wakes up, shout loudly. An interrogation will follow shortly after he wakes up and you let us know, some men suspecting you may know who this is." the man informed him and Marco nodded. The guy didn't look that dangerous in his opinion, more like your average university student. One that has never heard of shaving, but it was most likely on purpose than on accident.

The man left, throwing one last glance at Marco's direction and the boy just laughed at him as if they were in a totally normal situation. Well, it was for Marco. Ever since he got that first warning sign, his life has been far from normal for others, but he got used to it.

Marco was impressed by how the government had decided to receive him this time, much more casual than the usual busting into his house and kidnapping him. The kidnapping part was still included, but at least they knocked this time and Marco could've said something before hopping in the back they usually throw him in, after having realized just throwing him in the back of the van won't work.

But not only that, they were somewhat nice to him today. Less annoyed with his usual remarks, not bothered with him being as sarcastic as it can get. No, not at all. It was concerning Marco, used to the roughness and pain of getting thrown into a jail room by men with biceps twice the size of his entire body, the metal door closing shortly after as if they were expecting him to recover quickly from the fall. Well, he would've done that if he didn't have a plan that included staying inside the building.

It was suspicious how gentle they now were being with him compared to the other few hundred times it had happened. He assumed it was because of that guy right in front of him, looking dead. Maybe playing death. The possibility he was actually dead was still big, Marco still couldn't see his chest rising or any movements that might say he's alive. He could be dangerous, just like the man had said, and this is part of his plan. If that was the case, Marco wouldn't mind hearing about the plan and perhaps team up.

The stirrings of the guy were shown right after and Marco was a bit panicked. Whatever was going to happen next, would decide what will happen to them. He could shout to inform he's conscious again, but the way those dark brown eyes stared at him with death in them told him he shouldn't.

"Hello." His voice was deep, raspy. His eyes were fixed on Marco's face, slowly taking in his features before a small, but creepy smile formed on his face. "Looks like those nefarious people thought it'd be smart to bring someone else in. How nebulous, ain't it?" the stranger asked, but Marco couldn't understand what he was saying. Two words were unknown to him, just like the guy.

Silence filled the room, but it didn't take long as the other started laughing loudly when Marco didn't reply. The same raspiness that could be heard in his voice was heard in his laugh and Marco would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit freaky.

"Oh come on, shy boy. Afraid to let that mellifluous voice be heard?" the guy smirked and Marco wasn't feeling comfortable at all, that same emotion he often has whenever the government decides to kidnap him was replacing the comfort he had gotten from the silence and gentleness from before.

The guy laughed even louder when Marco didn't reply this time. "There's nothing to be afraid of, dear. Not when they aren't listening." the guy said and Marco knew who he was referring to. The point was that that was exactly what he was scared of; not being heard. He could shout, yes, but the usual discomfort of being listened to was the comfort he needed.

Perhaps it was the death that remained in his eyes, making holes in Marco's face. It could be the way he talked, so raspy and deep, but it sounded creepy. The way he used words he has never even heard of, but did like the sound of. They all were reasons to not shout, but Marco went for the last one; the mystery. The guy was mysterious in Marco's eyes and it interested him more than his attractiveness which was just a bonus now.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Marco's first question was. The guy was looking straight into his eyes and it was freaky. As if anything he has done so far isn't, so Marco was worried. The guy sighed, sounding like he was going to tell a long story and Marco mentally prepared himself for what he was about to hear and prayed it was normal.

"Stare, that's all I do these days, stare at the people who have a life. From the doorway that's become my home I fix my gaze on the passers by, inventing a conversation between us that will never be." He started talking, making Marco curious. He smirked a bit as he continued. "Years ago I couldn't have done it without sunglasses to hide my curiosity, now it doesn't matter. Doorway dwellers are invisible, from their point of view the street is empty apart from themselves and persons in the stores who may service their needs. Staring is the only thing that keeps my brain alive, giving me observations by which to assign them characters and dialogue."

"Sounds to me as if you're judging people." Marco said and it caused him to laugh yet again. He didn't understand what was so funny; for the first time in centuries he tried to start a serious conversation, but the other was laughing. Marco thought that what he was saying was beautiful, the words mixed with the sound of his voice, but he laughed after everything Marco said or did. It never reached his eyes though, Marco was still staring death in the eyes quite literally.

"Ephemeral, yes. I talk to them afterwards and try not to judge." The guy looked Marco up and down as much as he could. Never had Marco been this nervous, but no one knew who he was and he sounded as if he could play the antagonist in a superhero movie. The Joker would suit him, especially now with his face all bruised.

"I know you're looking at this glaucous like looking part of my face and thinking of me as a psycho, perhaps dangerous. I am not, I'm not..." he stopped suddenly and stared at the metal door. Marco didn't know why, but automatically also looked at it.

"You're the one judging me. It's not me, it's you." he sighed and Marco could sense some sadness his tone, but was confused. Maybe he was judging him a bit, but with a reason.

Marco looked the guy in the eyes again, expecting to see death staring at him, but now it was something else. Hurt, betrayal, all kind of things that'll end up linking him to being sad.

He couldn't do anything, so watched as the guy sat and silently let tears roll down his face without shame at all, leaving him to wonder what he had done. Perhaps everyone judging him for who he is is what led him to this, which is why he doesn't like it.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable though, unlike it had been a few minutes ago when Marco felt uncomfortable under his gaze. It could be because he showed his vulnerable side for a moment, maybe it's because he knows the chance that he is dangerous is quite small if Marco could say so. He didn't know why, but there was something about him that he found more interesting than anything, his ability to just being so interesting being on top.

"I'm Marco, but most here call me by my last name Asensio." Marco said, deciding he might as well introduce himself while they're sitting there.

The guy nodded, staring down at his feet. "Opulent boy, heard of you before..." he stopped for a few seconds and Marco thought it was so he could think about whether he should say his name or not.

"You won't ever see me again, so no need for introductions, Asensio." he said, the letters rolling off his tongue with ease and Marco liked his accent. "A word to describe me would be wanderlust, chance you'll see me after this is zero percent unless you decide to follow me." he continued and Marco took notes; likes to travel. Or at least, that's what he assumed wanderlust to be; the desire to keep traveling or wandering.

This time the silence wasn't caused by not knowing what to say next, but the lack of having the courage to say Marco will follow him if he tells what he's up to. The guy was checking Marco out, taking in his features slowly and Marco took this opportunity to watch his eyes again.

Never has he thought you can see emotions in eyes, believing it was just a color for your eyes so it wouldn't look odd. However, his eyes were different; no emotions were showing, but he knew that it was because he couldn't feel anything. Stoic, cold, he was those things for sure and it was worrying as no matter how nice the traits may be, there were a lot of downsides.

But this time, the death in his eyes was undetectable. Normal, borderline amused and interest; almost the same feelings Marco thought his eyes were showing if he could notice it. Amused by the situation they were in somehow, interested because he has no idea who the person in front of him is.

"It's Francisco, but they call me Isco. Everything the man told you about me, no one knowing who I am or where I am from..." he stopped and stared Marco straight in the eyes. "Lies. They know who I am; the son of the president. However, I got an aeipathy for the secrets of this world and got disowned, just the usual."

Marco stared in shock, partly comforted by the fact that he possibly knows more about everything than him which may help, but the president's son, that was scaring him. The guy seemed to know what he was thinking as he smiled wickedly before standing up, for some reason being free and untying him as well.

"Don't be scared, they gave up on me," he said and a certain sadness showed in his eyes, but Marco couldn't figure it out. It was definitely sadness, but it was also different.

"What secrets?" Marco asked, suddenly very interested. He stood up and felt around his wrists that were red before rubbing his cold hands together fast in attempt to warm them up, but it didn't work. Isco noticed that and chuckled, making Marco's cheeks turn red just like his wrists, but at a higher speed. Much higher.

He hesitated slightly at first, but took a step forward and grabbed Marco's hand. Slowly he brought them up to his mouth and started blowing warm breath on them, definitely warming them up. Marco's heart was racing and he was sweaty, but not because of attraction, no, he was nervous. That's all what Isco has done so far; make him feel nervous and insecure without actually needing to do anything and that was worrying him.

"So cold..." Isco stated when he let go of Marco's hands. Marco let out a sigh and looked around the room, surprised they haven't been caught trying to escape yet. Usually the entire army would be chasing him whenever he somehow escapes, but now it was empty. An uncomfortable tension was hanging in the air and Marco was even more afraid now he could move around freely.

He nearly forgot Isco was with him in the room until the man coughed to gain his attention. Marco was startled when he heard him calling out for him using his first name, not last like nearly everyone that is somehow associated with the president, he'd expect it mostly from his son. Hell, he didn't expect Isco to be nice in his own special way; if his oddness and nerve wrecking aura could be even described as nice.

"You wanted to know what secrets, right?" he asked. He was sitting on the table with crossed legs and patted the spot next to him, offering Marco to come sit there. Marco shrugs as he grabs a chair and sits in front of him, feeling more comfortable there. Isco rolled his eyes and looked down to look Marco straight in the eyes.

He was feeling a bit intimidated by the older guy who was watching over him, but didn't show it. He didn't show he was feeling confident as, after all, he wasn't. It was easy to play the part, the tough guy, but Marco isn't that guy and isn't going to fake who he is. Maybe he was brave and more things like that, but not heroic or whatever. Just takes whatever risk he needs to take in order to do what he wants or needs.

Isco cleared his throat and stared at Marco with the same dead in his eyes as before, but softened. That made Marco question so many things, such as why he out of nowhere wants to tell him a secret the government has been hiding or why his eyes softened up like that. There was something fishy about the situation and Marco didn't trust it at all.

"Come closer," Isco said and gestured with his hand for Marco to move his seat towards him. Marco did as he was told to, what made Isco laugh a bit and Marco groaned embarrassed.

"Know the meaning of the word ostranenie?" Isco asked and he shook his head as reply. Isco mumbled an of course and Marco felt slightly offended by it. "It has a few similar meanings, but they all lead to the same thing; making normal things unusual. Defamiliarizing something." Isco explained.

Marco raised an eyebrow, not understanding why he was getting an English class. He kept quiet though, not wanting to interrupt Isco with his possibly stupid sounding questions.

"I did that, defamiliarized things I thought were normal, but in the meantime accidentally familiarized unusual things as well. Apparently the government did the same a long time ago, before my dad became president so let's say... fifteen years ago? This country is messed up, I don't know," Isco said and laughed. Marco couldn't help himself, but laugh along before becoming conscious of how close they are. It didn't make him move away, but lean in more to try and get friendly with Isco.

If he's fine with sitting this close, maybe he's fine with this too, he thought as he shuffled a bit closer. He felt the other's breath on his forehead and looked up, admiring his features from a different angle as Marco can't deny Isco's an attractive man. As soon as he saw Isco's icy eyes glaring at him though, he shuffled back to his spot.

"Okay then..." was Isco's reaction. Marco smiled awkwardly, watching Isco's expression slowly go back to that coldness he was showing when he opened his eyes for the first time. He was slowly starting to regret not shouting when he woke up like he was asked to.

That was when he got an idea. "We should get out of here first, if you ask me, before we start talking about subjects like these," Marco suddenly said, interrupting whatever Isco was telling him. Isco nodded in agreement. "Tie us up first or at least me."

You could clearly see Isco was debating whether or not he should listen, but he did it anyways. Relief flew through Marco's body and he was struggling to not show. Luckily, Isco was facing away from his as he searched something to tie him up with. Marco sat back in the chair he was previously seated in and began trying to control his breathing, his heart beating like crazy and making it hard for him to do so.

Isco sat down in the chair and pretended to be tied. Now, once Marco knows he's faking it, he can see what Isco did; he put the locks on the wrong side, making it appear as if it is locked while it ain't. He remembered it, just in case he may ever need to use it.

Marco heard Isco saying something that sounded as what now, but he wasn't focusing on what he was saying. All he was giving his attention was how to get out of there as soon as he shouts and the man comes back into the room. Sure, it counted as betrayal even if they don't know each other like that, but it had to be done.

They both kept quiet, listening to the silence they were sitting in, staring at each other before Marco then let the most earth scattering scream ever.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think we're done," the man stated. Isco wanted to cheer happily, but didn't; he had said it four times before, didn't even give him a minute rest. And just like those other times, another shock was sent straight through his body, numbing the pain of the last shock, increasing it of the current shock.

He let his head hang again, like he had done previously, but now even lower. His neck was going to hurt later, but his entire body is already in pain, so his neck wouldn't make it any better.

The man raised his hand to indicate another shock coming. It hurt even more, so Isco assumed they were playing around with the buttons and he wanted to shout at them, but didn't. He couldn't. Not after everything they did for him.

It didn't make his anger go away. He never did or said anything wrong, just what his father told him to always be; curious. His curiosity led him to what he did and it sounded like a good excuse. At least, that's what he thought before he got thrown on the ground and tortured without any explantation of what he exactly did wrong.

Isco looked up, through the glass at the boy who got him there. " _Damn Asensio_ ," he muttered loud enough so Marco could hear it and the younger one seemed to have caught what he said. Marco turned around with one hand in front of his eyes and the other one on the top of his head, as if he had gotten dizzy, but also sick by it.

The urge to stand up and twist Marco's neck was getting bigger with the second. The only thing stopping Isco from doing it were the ropes around his wrists and legs, but not as if it was the first time they tried this. He would've expected that after several times failing with this technique, they would've learnt that it doesn't work, but apparently they don't.

Marco was nervously fumbling with his hands. He could feel Isco staring at him, which is why he turned around. There was no doubt that Isco could be horrifying and this was one of those moments that Marco wished he never said a thing to him and they don't even know each other for two hours.

To be honest, Marco doesn't even know why he shouted. They were free and could run away from the building, but Marco couldn't trust Isco. No, he didn't _want_ to trust him, but he should’ve. Even though he was odd, Isco didn't seem too hostile towards Marco at that moment. He just ruined a chance on making a friend, something he desperately needs during times like these. No way Isco was going to be his version of friendly anymore, even if Marco saves him somehow.

He sighed deeply, realizing how badly he had fucked up made him also realize that he always fucks up. It's a skill, but he always gets out of it in one piece. _I can do the same for Isco, he thought determined. It's just one more person than usually, it can't be much different._

He had no idea if he actually wanted to do it as then someone suddenly screamed. Marco put his hands on his ears and listened to guns getting fired, followed by more screaming. He didn't dare to look around, no one seemed to mind him standing there either.

He wanted to turn around to see if Isco was alive or dead, but he was afraid of both outcomes. If he's alive, Marco is afraid he'd get revenge for compromising him, but if he's dead, Marco won't be getting any answers.

The room fell silent, only Marco's heavy breathing was audible and that of someone else. Marco just knew it was Isco, it had to be him, and his suspicions would get confirmed if he turns around. At least, if he got the chance to.

Not two seconds later, someone grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pushed him against the wall. His head banged really hard against it, followed by a loud whine out of pure pain. The person chuckled deeply before he put one hand on Marco's hip and used the other one to pin his hands above his head, all while Marco is facing the wall.

He took a few steps closer until Marco could feel his feet against the back of his own, his breath warm against his neck. "Fuck, you're one problematic boy," he whispered before banging Marco's head against the wall for the second time.

"So _damn_ problematic," he repeated. Marco recognized Isco's deep voice, but he didn't say a thing as Isco put his hand back on his hip and caught his breath calmly, giving Marco more room to move this time.

"Not to mention, you get a boner easily," Isco smirked. Marco raised an eyebrow before looking down at his crotch where it was visible that Marco was _indeed_ turned on by the bullshit Isco just did.

 _How did he notice before I did?_ Marco wanted to ask, but Isco was one step ahead of him with talking. "Alright, Mr. Boner, follow me," Isco said after he let go of Marco and exited the room.

Marco stared, confused at what had just happened. He didn't have much time to think it through as Isco wasn't going to wait, so he decided he might as well get answers once Isco tells Marco to stop following him around like some lost puppy.

 _I am going to get called Mr. Boner for the rest of my life_ , Marco internally groaned when he thought of that and limped as Isco accidentally hurt his leg when he pushed him against the wall.

 _I hate this guy_ , Marco had decided that to be his opinion on Isco for now. It wasn't as if he hated Isco already, but he didn't have any reason to trust him. It was all confusing to him.

Isco seemed to be fairly familiar with the place as he walked around effortlessly, not looking at any of the huge maps on the walls on the wall once, taking a wrong turn or swearing. He was quiet, making Marco even more nervous. He heard his heart beating in his chest, that was how nervous he was for what was about to come.

For a second Marco thought about talking with Isco in order to ignore the tension that was hanging in the air, but Marco was afraid that that'd only make the tension worse. He figured that Isco was an unpredictable man, a dangerous one as well. Almost animalistic, the way he stayed calm, but observance before he murderer a man.

Marco started tensing up. _Fuck, he killed someone_ , Marco thought. It was going to be almost impossible to forget about it. Though he didn't see it, he heard the gun. He heard the screaming. He was there and didn't do anythung while maybe if he did do something, things would've turned differently. Not necessarily with the man he had shot being alive, but maybe Marco now wouldn't be following a psychopath.

Suddenly Isco stopped in front of a huge metal door. Marco gulped audibly as he stared at the door, only imagining the bad things that could be behind it. It definitely wasn't the exit, else there would've been a sign hanging somewhere it was. He started feeling dizzy due to the tension, but Isco didn't seem to notice it.

The tension started to rise and Marco became sick of it, the need to vomit was becoming bigger. His heart started pounding out of his chest, the sound of it almost overcoming the noise in the real world.

Marco was expecting that whatever was behind the door wasn't going to be good, but was surprised when Isco didn't open the door. Instead, he pulled out two plastic chairs that Marco hadn't seen before and handed one to Marco before sitting down in the one he had grabbed for himself.

Marco hesitantly sat down in the chair and looked at Isco who was staring at his feet. His face was expressionless and so were his eyes, no way for Marco to figure out how the guy was feeling. Both stayed completely silent, listening to the sounds made around them and ignoring the other's presence.

"I think we should talk," Isco suddenly spoke and Marco raised an eyebrow. There was a lot to talk about such as why Isco didn't take Marco's life when he had the chance, but Marco would've never thought that Isco would talk at his own will. It was rather discomforting to Marco.

"What is there to talk about?" Marco asked. He tried not to stutter, but his voice cracked midway the sentence. It was clear he was nervous, it has been like that the entire time, but neither of them commented on it and Marco was thankful for that.

"Everything. You want to know who I am, right?" Isco said and started playing with something he was holding in his hands. It were keys with the number 18163 engraved on it. Marco had no idea what it was for, but he wasn't going to ask yet. Marco dared to look up and stare Isco straight in the eye, startled when he saw the male had been staring at him as well. His expression was still as neutral as before, no emotion to be seen on it, but his eyes were shining unlike before. He nodded slowly; he wanted to know everything about Isco.

They fell silent again. Marco stared Isco in the eyes, Isco stared Marco in the eyes and scared Marco, but he kept up the confident façade. He assumed Isco could see through it as the male ended up smirking before bursting into loud laughter and Marco let it drop; they were getting nowhere with this.

Marco decided he might as well ask questions. Not only to break the silence, but so they could get further. Isco wasn't going to talk no matter how long they stayed quiet.

"What's your name? How old are you? Where are you from? What do you know? How do you know it?" Marco started rambling. The more questions he asked, the more desperate and pathetic he began to sound. Isco's expression didn't change while Marco's went from neutral to looking as if he was on the verge of crying. He wasn't going to let Isco see him cry so he blinked often to keep away the tears.

"What do you want from me?" Marco's final question was before the room fell silent. No more sounds could be heard, not from in the room or outside the room. As if it was planned for everyone to be quiet exactly now, so quiet that you could hear a needle falling on the ground. The only sound they could hear was the occasional dripping from the water fountain nearby.

Marco put his hand over his chest and looked at the floor. He listened to his heart beating like crazy, caused by the rush of adrenaline he had gotten while he was asking numerous of questions to Isco, but said man didn't say a thing as he only looked at Marco, his eyes still shining.

Marco started tensing up involuntarily as he waited for Isco's answers to all questions. It was sick making how Isco delayed answering any of Marco's questions every time, eyeing him as he did so. Sometimes he doesn't even do anything and Marco's already fearing him. He would say it was stupendous if it wasn't him who was put in those incredibly nerve racking situations.

The answer Marco didn't expect was Isco shuffling closer with his chair and touching his hair. It took him a minute to figure out that Isco was doing his hair instead of ruining it even more. He stiffened up a bit as Isco continued doing his hair.

"You want answers?" Isco asked as if it wasn't obvious, not taking away his eyes from Marco's hair as he spoke. Marco slowly nodded.

Isco stood up from the chair and pulled at Marco's arm, forcing the younger male to stand up as well. Marco was patient, the thought that he could annoy Isco till the point he'd beat him up could be more than just a thought if he doesn't look out. Being patient with Isco was the key, Marco realized.

"Let me tell you the basics then... or show them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a quick chapter, also unedited, so don’t tell me your opinions only, but please also if you saw any mistakes I should fix!


End file.
